In general, cosmetic materials are divided into basic cosmetics, make-up cosmetics, and so on according to functions of the cosmetic materials, and such cosmetic materials are divided into cream, powder and liquid states according to states of the cosmetic materials and are each stored in a container suitable to each of the states.
At this time, a cosmetic puff is usually used to evenly spread the color cosmetic material on a facial or skin region to be made-up without agglomeration of the color cosmetic material and closely adhesively apply the color cosmetic material onto the facial or skin region by putting a color cosmetic material such as a foundation used as a make-up base on the cosmetic puff.
Such puff as a pad type puff which is made of cotton, sponge, expanded NBR (nitrile butadiene rubber), polyester, nylon, acryl, acetate or the like, and which is elastic, is generally received and stored along with a cosmetic container. Therefore, when putting on make-up using the puff received in the cosmetic container, the puff is taken out of the cosmetic container having the puff received therein, and a bottom surface of the puff is coated with the cosmetic material to use the puff coated with the cosmetic material.
However, when the puff is coated with the cosmetic material to evenly spread and apply the puff coated with the cosmetic material on the skin, the puff tends to make the skin dry by absorbing the cosmetic material and moisturizing components of the skin.
Further, the puff is not coated well with the cosmetic material as oil or moisture contained in the powder is evaporated into the atmosphere when a cosmetic material formed in the form of a powder is exposed to the atmosphere for a long time. Therefore, there is also a problem that the cosmetic material cannot be uniformly applied onto the skin.
Thus, a puff is disclosed in Korean utility model registration No. 20-0456829 to solve the above-mentioned problems, the puff including a liquid storage part which stores liquid within a cushion body, and an outlet for discharging liquid towards an outer skin and a leakage preventing film which are formed on one side of the liquid storage part, wherein the puff is formed such that the liquid is discharged through the outlet according to pressurization of the liquid storage part by forming the liquid storage part of any one of rubber or synthetic resin having elastic restoring force.
However, structure of the outlet and the leakage preventing film of such a design has a disadvantage that liquid of the inside cannot be smoothly discharged, and a screw structure which complements the disadvantage and controls opening and closing of the outlet is complicated. Therefore, there are problems that the puff is not economical and makes a user feel inconvenience when considering that the puff is an easily replaceable substitute.
Further, the puff has a disadvantage that it cannot prevent bacteria from the outside through a puff portion wetted with the liquid cosmetic of the inside from being parasitized on the puff or penetrated into the liquid storage part of the inside.